oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Drop trick
The Drop trick is a technique used to gain multiple items that can normally be obtained only once. These items will not be awarded to the player if they are already in the player's bank account, house, or inventory, or in some cases, dropped where they stand. The drop trick involves repeating the action that first obtained the item and doing the following: # If a player already owns the item(s), he or she usually needs to withdraw all the items owned and take it (or them) to the acquire location. # At the acquire location, players can then drop the item(s). # A player then performs the procedure necessary to obtain the item (often requiring multiple clicks in a conversation). # Steps #2 and #3 are then repeated until either the wanted number of items are waiting on the ground or the drops start disappearing. (Note: See limitations below.) Tips *When many clicks are required to acquire just one item, it might be productive to quickly pick up all and then drop all after about 100-110 seconds of a normal drop trick (as indicated in Steps #2 & #3). The drop trick can then continue until the "dropping all" time PLUS the additional drop trick time again sums to about 100-110 seconds. *'WARNING:' While the "get all/drop all" tip above can be repeated, it can lose items very quickly if you work it too long or get distracted (beyond the two-minute limit). Limitations A player's main limitation is the amount of time a dropped item remains visible before disappearing. Once the time limit is reached (usually about two minutes), the dropped items begin disappearing as fast as a player can obtain new ones. One method of getting around this is to take the items to the bank and note them (if they can be noted). A player must then repeat the creation process above, dropping the noted form of the item prior to gaining more. They can then return to noted form as many as they wish, thus obtaining a limitless amount of items. *'Note:' Please note that untradeable items CANNOT be noted. Additional information As RuneScape continues to get updated, adding new quest items/rewards, holiday rewards, activity reward items, etc., it appears as though Jagex is making more and more of these items with only destroy options. With no drop option, the drop trick is impossible for most new items. Drop-trickable items *Ancient mace (1,000 coins) *Armadyl pendant *Blurite sword *Boots of lightness *Camulet *Carnillean armour *Cat training medal *Chart *Darklight *Doctors' gown *Excalibur at the Lady of the Lake 500 coins each *Ghostspeak amulet *Ghostly robes *Glarial's amulet *Gnome amulet *Lumberjack clothing *Mind runes (30 per 30 minutes at Magic tutor in Lumbridge) *Ring of visibility south of the Baxtorian Falls, from Rasolo the merchant *Salve shards used to make Salve amulets *Sextant *Silverlight and Darklight at Varrock Palace (500 and 1,000 coins each respectively) *Totem from the quest Tribal Totem *Watch *Wolfbane from Drezel Some items, such as the Lunar staff for instance, have a limited multiple acquisition without being a drop trick item. In this example, multiple lunar staves can be made during the Lunar Diplomacy quest but cannot be made after completing the quest. Items that are not drop trick-able *Any destroyable item *Multiple Catspeak amulets can be created and dropped at your feet; however, you will not be able to pick up a second if you already have one in your inventory. *Clue scrolls can be dropped, and a subsequent kill drop can create multiple items on the ground; however, you will not be able to pick up another if you have one in your inventory. *Lunar staves *Staff of armadyl See also *Drop trade Category:Mechanics